


Bring Her Home

by Le_Cuddles



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Desperate, F/M, KyloMasturbates, Masturbation, Seduction to the Dark Side, Smut, my first fanfic for star wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cuddles/pseuds/Le_Cuddles
Summary: After his confrontation turned heated with Rey, Kylo finds himself alone in his room with memories of her touch still lingering in his mind.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Bring Her Home

“How can I help others when I don’t even know who I am?” She asked aloud, Kylo watching her pace across the room. “Everybody is expecting me to save the galaxy, ya know? Be this big hero. But the reality is that I can’t even save myself…” She trailed off. Her mind was whirring with thoughts of self-doubt. Waving her hands fervently, she motioned to her surroundings as if it were viable proof of her short-comings. She briefly wondered if she was trying to convince herself or Kylo more.

“I don’t think that’s true,” He began, studying her. “I think the reason you feel that way is because you’re fighting for the wrong side,” he reasoned, making her brows furrow in thought. “Stand with me and I assure you, you’ll never feel this way again,” He reached out his hand to her and she stepped forward to him, although her face didn’t adorn the expression he had hoped for.

“Stand with you? The enemy?” She guffawed. “I must really be lost...confiding in you,” She shook her head and stepped back, a harsh, sudden realization washing over her. The reality is that she was confiding in the  _ enemy.  _ Could she really trust no one else? Kylo was quiet. Despite his impulsive anger and irrational behavior, he seemed to be calm around her even when she was insulting him. Perhaps there was a confidence in him that believed she was turning to the dark side and that this was just a part of the process.

“And yet, you’re here confiding in me, are you not?” He asked rhetorically. Rey’s heart began to pump adrenaline through her veins as she desperately tried to bury her embarrassment. “Maybe, Rey, I’m not the enemy at all,” His voice began to raise in volume, a dark passion overtaking him. “Maybe I’ve never been the enemy!” His frustration shook through his muscles as he began to feel wronged. “You belong to me, Rey! Don’t you see?! We’re meant to be together,” Her breathing sped up, not out of fear, but because his words felt right, accurate,  _ true _ . She stumbled, her back connecting with the hardened, putty wall. She needed to escape. “They stole you from  _ ME _ ,” he asserted strongly. 

“No…” She whispered and he outstretched his hand to her again.

“Come back to me, Rey,” he implored. “Come back to me and we’ll rule together!” Rey had heard enough and she was starting to feel herself agree with him. She pulled her lightsaber from her holster and ignited it in a meaningful gesture. Kylo pulled his hand back, a look of defeat washing over his features. “You’re really that blinded?” He asked, his voice low. 

“Blinded?  _ Blinded _ ? I am not the one who is blinded, Kylo! It is you!” She countered, her voice and stance stilled with resolve. He sighed and quickly pulled out his own lightsaber, a loud ‘snap’ sound resounding around them.

“If this is what you want, Rey, I will give it to you,” he growled, igniting his own weapon. Her breath hitched in her throat and she shoved down a sliver of hesitation. She wrapped both of her hands around her saber.

“I will not let you continue your tyranny!” She vowed, making Kylo roll his eyes. He dropped his hands to his side, his shoulders slumping.

“Is that what you think this is? Tyranny?” He asked incredulously. “Rey, they lie to you,” he crumbled his fingers into a fist, the squeaky sound his gloves folding in on themselves filling her ears. “There’s no tyranny here! I do what’s best for the galaxy! They need me,” He stepped towards her and she maintained her stance, her feet rooted into the ground resolutely. 

“You destroy planets, Kylo...inhabited planets,” she countered.

“That was never my idea, Rey!” He waved her accusations to the side, his eyes looking honest and pure. He stepped closer and placed a gloved hand on her cheek, making her freeze in shock, her muscles tense. He turned off his lightsaber and placed it back into the holster, lifting his other hand to her face as well. “I wish you would believe me…” he said solemnly. “What do I have to do to make you believe that I’m not the monster they say I am?” 

She gave in slightly, leaning further into his hands. He lifted her face, looking deeply into her eyes. He dipped his head, intent on catching her lips in his. She placed a slender hand on his chest, the thick fabric of his suit feeling coarse against her palm. He paused and looked at her questioningly. She said nothing and although her hand said ‘stop’, her eyes said ‘please’. She let her hand fall from his chest.

He decided to take a chance - to test the waters - and he craned his neck and crashed their lips together. To Rey’s own surprise, she found herself responding to the kiss, melting into it. He pressed his tongue against her lips, encouraging her to open her mouth and she did. He slipped his tongue in, pushing it against hers, drawing a gasp for the girl. He lowered his hands to her hips and passionately pushed them back into the wall. 

She felt a heat building in her core as he rubbed his thumbs in circles on her clothed pelvis. Her hips pushed against his hands, her head connecting with the wall with the force of his kisses. She breathed heavily, her heart racing, and adrenaline coursing through her veins. She swallowed a gulp of air down as he pressed their bodies together flush.

“Oh, fuck, you got me so hard, baby,” He groaned, nuzzling her chin up and licking at her neck. She breathed loudly, rolling her hips against his protruding manhood instinctively. She felt a trickle of electricity shoot through her slickening core, her hands grasping at his hard arm muscles. Kylo pulled off his gloves, his wet mouth still leaving arousing streaks across her neck and he nibbled on her collarbone. He trailed his tongue up along her neck to whisper in her ear. “I’m gonna convince you to come home to me,” his voice was sultry and silky with lust. She gasped, his words making her feel as though she’d been tricked.

“What?” She asked, sounding significantly less caught up in the moment. He pulled back to look at her, his hands still excluding the delicious pressure onto her hips. She almost didn’t notice it now. 

“I want you to come back with me,” he purred, leaning back into her.

“Wait...do you think I’m that stupid?” She pressed, her blood slowly rising to a boil. “Did you think I would just follow you because...because…”

“Because I slept with you? No, Rey. I think you’ll come with me because we belong together.” He stepped back to read her reactions. She looked at him, seemingly conflicted. They felt the walls shake around them, their connection threatening a severance. He reached out to her, looking panicked. “Rey, relax!” He implored. Suddenly Rey stood alone in her silence, her other half no longer in her presence. She sighed and slid down the wall. How could she have been so naive?

* * *

Kylo slammed his fist onto the table, looking distraught. His anger filled him, coursed through him, controlled him. He screamed and slammed his other fist on the table as well. He fumed and only partially because his manhood was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

“Get out!” He ordered at the stormtroopers who quickly did as they were told, exiting without protest. He sat down in the tactical chair, the strong cushions pressing into his back ergonomically. He sighed and dropped his head against the table. He was so frustrated: Sexually and otherwise.

He reached a hand down to his crotch and palmed at it distractedly. The way she had looked at him made him feel guilty. He wondered what it would take to repair the bond between them. She should have never left. They were meant to rule together, but they had gotten to her. They had turned her against him and broke his heart. He reversed the motion of his hand and pulled a gasp from himself, cutting his line of thought short.

“Fuck,” he groaned. For a few moments there, he truly thought tonight would have been the night he would get to find out what it felt like to be inside of her. He sighed and shed the clothing that covered his torso. His bare chest felt cold against the cool air of the ship, his flesh raising in response. He absently swiped a hand over his nipple and dragged his hand down his sternum teasingly. 

He imagined he was back in Rey’s room and that she had never severed their connection. Pressed against her, his body felt hot and his cock quivered with excitement. He palmed a little stronger at his crotch. He stood up and shimmed out of his pants, kicking them to the side angrily. He plopped back down and grabbed a hold of himself anew. His dick was throbbing in his hand, a frustrated, purple tinge coating his skin. 

His breath was ragged as he stroked himself, dragging his thumb against his stomach muscles that tensed as pleasure flooded his core. He wondered if she was touching herself too. If she was as equally as frustrated as him. Slipping her hand into her panties and two fingers into her tight, sopping wet hole. He imagined his name on her lips.

He pumped himself faster with a loose grip, building himself up for a strong release. He quickly lost what little patience he had been able to claim and gathered his saliva to the forefront of his mouth. He coated his hand and wrapped it tightly around his length, his other hand cupping at his balls. He imagined Rey on his cock, bouncing up and down with enthusiasm, spearing herself on him. Her breasts in his face, full and perky. Her ass in his hands as he kneaded into the taught, tan flesh. He envisioned her face contorted in pleasure as she chased after her orgasm, using his body to bring her there.

“God, oh fuck, Rey…” he whispered, getting lost in his fantasy. He tightened his grip, sliding his hands eagerly up and down his manhood. He twisted his wrist in one direction sliding up and then quickly back down in the other direction. His mouth hung open and his eyes rolled back, his tugs becoming more and more erratic as he neared his release. 

His legs began to quake, imagining how tight she’d wrap around him as her orgasm wracked her body. He sucked in a deep breath, his hand pushing against the table as his orgasm threatened to tear through his own. With a few more strokes, he came hard, the cum shooting up and then dribbling over his fingers. “Oh...fuck…” he groaned, his breathing beginning to regulate.

His arousal having subsided, he felt a small pang in his heart overtake the afterglow of his release. He sighed and cleaned himself off, feeling a sense of dread wash over him. He wished Rey would just give in to her desire, allow him to love her as she deserved. He vowed to convince her and bring her back to him even if it was the last thing he did. 

He lowered his head onto the table and exhaled, drawing strength from deep in his soul. Although he was beginning to lose hope for her return, he felt a strong emotion that washed over him, insisting on his perseverance. It was strong, powerful, and dark and he felt himself succumb to its pressure. It’s presence reminded him of Snoke and although he gave no merit to the feeling, he felt himself becoming consumed by his desire to be with her and he silently vowed that he would. Whatever it took, he would bring her home to him. 


End file.
